Love
by Tutmos
Summary: discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place 3 years after my story The Trip!!!!its not a sequel either different place and time. _

_Oh and those of you what i like to call perverts, people who go to M rated romance stories to read sex scenes you won't find any sex scenes in this story! One i suck at writing them, two they aren't necessary. Everyone else looking for something to read (despite the foul language) enjoy!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Being poor sucks

It started in the factory after a successful scouting mission for Franz Hopper on the network.. Although they didn't recover him they have a good idea of where he is. In the control room where they lived for now they chit chat with each other. Since the factory is where they lived there were two bunk beds and one double bed. The control room of the factory was their living courters. They even had a table, chairs, and a refrigerator. Lame as it sounds it is all they had. Their only source of income was the mediocre jobs they could get their hands on. So it wasn't an ideal situation to be in.

they made do with what they had though. It was 9:00PM and they were around the table talking about their situation. "So how are we going to make any money this month"? Jeremie asked. They just looked at each other and Ulrich finally spoke up. "well i have a job interview tomorrow, hopefully i get the job" "i get my next paycheck in 3 days" Odd says. "how much will that bring in"? Yumi asks. "$364" odd says. "its enough for food, not much else" Jeremie chimes in. "well Yumi and I could go into prostitution" Aelita shamefully said. "absolutely not, we can't afford you two getting sick off and STD" Jeremie barked. "I'm sorry" Aelita said". "don't be, its just i don't want you to have that kind of life. " Jeremie said. The next day came and Yumi and Aelita were walking in a park not too far from their factory home. They were talking about general things while walking on the sidewalk that cut throught a magnificent scene of trees and flowers.

"being poor is a real drag" yum i says. "yeah i know you are constantly struggling to survive". Aelita adds. "but at least we still have the supercomputer". "for now, we really need to get a job and bring in some money and get a actual place to live" Yumi says. "So have you and Ulrich done it yet"? Aelita says while playfully elbowing Yumi. Yumi blushes and says. "well uhh... no". Aelita gives a little smile and says. "what are you waiting for got for it girl"! Yumi decided to come up with a comeback and said. "well i see you haven't been too busy with odd or Jeremie" "Nah they aren't my type besides Odd can't take doing it seriously and Jeremie well just isn't to interested" Aelita says. "so you and Odd have done it"? Yumi asked surprised. "No, no, i just asked him and he giggles and jokes about it, i don't know about you but that pisses me off". Aelita says. "I wouldn't mind Ulrich dispute being quiet" Yumi grins and says "Ulrich is mine, so fuck off" "i don't see a ring on your finger or his, the way i see it he is mine as much as he is yours" Aelita says. "if you don't make a move Yumi i will" Yumi just halts and looks at Aelita. Yumi stairs at her while she makes her way back to their factory home. He can't help to think "_will Ulrich like her better than he like me_"


	2. Chapter 2

_/Ooooh i forgot to put the disclaimer in my bad i don't own code lyoko. Ok now again there will be no lemons here because 1. i suck at writing them 2. not needed. Ok lets get on with the story. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Get up go to work come home go to bed and repeat and go insane.

The gang realizes their situation could be a lot worse and no one complained to much. Odd gets u and goes to work and Ulrich goes for his job interview. Jeremie was working on the computer not paying attention to anything. Yumi and Aelita however were arguing fiercely. "what, you bitch" Yumi says rudely. "you are never getting laid you whore" Aelita says harshly. Suddenly Yumi just attacks Aelita and they are on the ground trying to beat each other until Jeremie notices them fighting. He quickly gets up off his chair and separates them and looks at them both with a disgusted look. "why are you two fighting". "Just ask jealous heart there" Aelita says. "why you little..."she says before being cut off. "Cool it both of you, and whats this about" ? Jeremie asked. After resolving the issue and Aelita nd Yumi apologizing to each other the day went smoothly and so did the next few days. Ulrich got his job Yumi and Aelita also got a job too, they work shifts at the pool working six hour shifts Aelita in the morning and Yumi in the evening. Since the pool was open 7AM to 7PM. With all but Jeremie working they had enough to move out of the apartment. Jeremie then arranged for a 5 person apartment not to far from the factory. It was 8:00PM when they got there but they did arrive.

"so this is it, not to shabby" Odd says. Ulrich just goes and claims his room. "not bad" Yumi comments. "five people and only one bathroom" Aelita says. They get settled in and they assign roommates to each other. Two bedrooms one with a bunk bed and a single bed and the other with a double bed. They got into sort of a routine. One afternoon Ulrich got off work early and was watching TV Jeremie was at the factory it was 1:15PM and Aelita came in. got dressed and joined Ulrich on the couch watching a movie. "So you and Yumi are in a stalemate relationship wise huh"? Aelita asked trying to start a conversation. "I'd rather not talk about it" Ulrich says plainly. "now you sound like Jim" Aelita jokes. Ulrich just continued to watch TV. He looked really tired and depressed. "Ulrich whats wrong" Aelita asked concerned. "Nothin" Ulrich snaps. Ulrich gets up and goes to his room. Aelita was debating to follow him or juts leave him alone. Being kind and gentle Aelita Decided to go to him and find out whats bothering him. When she went in his room she saw the bunk beds and the one single bed and Ulrich on the single bed. He was writing on his diary listening to music on his media player. Since he had head phones on and writing away Aelita decided not to bother him. So she just walked away and sat in front of the TV until 3:00PM and started cooking dinner. She made spaghetti and meat sauce marinara. By the time she got done making it Jeremie and Odd had come back. So the three sat down at the table and talked and ate. "wheres Ulrich" Jeremie asked. "in his room moping about something and i am getting worried" Aelita said concerned. "don't sorry i will talk to him" Odd assured.

After they ate Odd went into the room to talk to Ulrich. Odd sat at the end of the bed Ulrich was laying on and was about to way something when Ulrich spoke up. "Odd can i talk to you as a friend" Ulrich asked calmly. "Sure thing whats on your mind" Odd says. "i think i am well falling for Aelita" Ulrich said plainly. "do you still like Yumi" Odd replied. Ulrich took a breath and said. "well yes and no" "i find my self checking Aelita out" Ulrich finished with a slightly concerned voice. "Well what about that time we went to Australia, you liked her then right"? Odd asks. "well no she just did that to get Jeremie to notice her more, and he hung on to her after we got back remember"? Ulrich pointed out. "oh yeah it been that long already huh" Odd says. "well she is really pretty, if you like her then go for it" "with Jeremie around no thanks" Ulrich says. "well i don't know if Aelita will like him anymore after what he has done" Odd says. "why what has he done" Ulrich asks. "Cheated On Aelita" Odd says grimly. Ulrich looked surprised hw always though that Aelita and Jeremie were meant to be. Apparently not though. "who is he cheating on Aelita with"? Ulrich asks. "some chick he hooked up with at Subway" Odd says.

"if that is why you are worrying Aelita then i will go" odd leaves and Ulrich decides to go to the kitchen and get something to eat. He gets some of the pasta and puts sauce on it and sits at the table with Aelita and Jeremie. That night they were in bed Ulrich getting the single bed Odd getting top bunk and Jeremie getting bottom. "so Jeremie have you told her"? Odd asks. "no i haven't odd" Jeremie says. "you haven't"? Ulrich asked surprised. "no i haven't, and how do you know what we are talking about"? Jeremie asks. "ummm i saw you at Subway with that girl" Ulrich quickly lied. "figures and you better not tell her either" Jeremie snapped. "it will be a lot better if you were honest with her instead of lieing and having her find out later" Ulrich warned. "huh she will still hate me" Jeremie says. "You will be a lot better off telling her, she might take it a lot better than you think.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: i don't own code lyoko_ _and let the story begin shall we?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Relationships Have Ups and Downs

So the next day Jeremie, Ulrich and odd were up before Aelita and Yumi. It was 5:30AM they were at the table eating. "you should really ell her Jeremie" Ulrich says while taking a bite out of his egg muffin. "so what the hell do i say to her, oh good morning Aelita i am cheating on you" Jeremie says. The apartment was like 3 rooms with the kitchen and the TV room were one big room. The bedrooms shared a bathroom that had an access door on both rooms. "you are lucky the girls are still sleeping Jeremie" Ulrich says. "yeah he is right you know, plus you should get a job" Odd says. "When i am done at the factory maybe" Jeremie says finishing his Cereal. " so if you don't mind i have a program to finish" Jeremie leaves. "Well should we tell her"? Ulrich asks. "no lets give him one more day" Odd says. "tell me what" Aelita asks. Odd and Ulrich turn around and see Aelita standing there ready for work. "how long have you been there"? Odd says. "UH nothing" Ulrich lied. Aelita could tell he lied and puts her hands on her hips and says. "tell me Ulrich" Aelita then turns her attention to Odd and stays. "Odd tell me" "uh what are you talking about" Odd says. "Ulrich honey tell me please" Aelita says walking up to him starting to flirt with him. "come on you can tell me" Ulrich was getting nervous because Aelita was massaging Ulrich and working her way to his manhood making him nervous. Aelita could feel his heart racing away. "so hansom tell me" Aelita said. "i...i...i..i"was all Ulrich could say. Ulrich couldn't have felt more nervous, one he had a crush on Aelita and she was flirting with him. Ulrich was a nervous wreck but stayed quiet. "Aelita i don't know how to put this but Jeremie is cheating on you" Odd says. Aelita then just lets Ulrich go and backs up in shock. "what your joking right, not Jeremie". Aelita says in shock. "i can't believe this, i will talk to him tonight" Aelita walks nice out sadly. "i gotta go too" Ulrich says running out the door. Ulrich then catches Aelita around a corner crying her eyes out. She was sitting down with her legs up crying into her knees. Ulrich sits beside her and puts his arm around her and comforts her. "hey its ok" Ulrich said. "i loved him, and he broke my heart" Aelita said crying. "here i will walk you to work" Ulrich said kindly while gently patting her back. She picks her head up off her knees, looks at Ulrich, wipes her eyes and says. "that would be nice". So he walks her to the pool where she works. "thanks Ulrich" Aelita said.

"your welcome Aelita" Ulrich said. Later when Aelita go off work and She was going to the apartment she ran into Yumi. "Yumi hi" Aelita said kindly. "hi, Odd told me about Jeremie cheating on you, how are you taking it" Yumi asked. "i want to kill him"Aelita said "you have every right to, well i got to go" Yumi said "see ya" Aelita said. "bye" Yumi said. So Aelita made her way to the apartment and Yumi to the pool. Later that day Ulrich and Odd came to the apartment. It was 4:00PM and Aelita had made some chicken and warmed over spaghetti that they didn't eat yesterday. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita sitting down talking about the day until Jeremie comes in. "so when were you going to tell me Jeremie" Aelita asks. The others just get up and leave for the couch. Jeremie sit across from Aelita and says. "i should have told you earlier, I'm sorry". "your sorry, thats it! You are just sorry? You son of a bitch" Aelita says calmly. She gets up and walks into her room and slams the door. Jeremie gets up and walks out the door to the factory. Odd then gets up after him Yumi goes tot Aelita. Ulrich just continues to sit in front of the TV. Outside Odd catches up Jeremie. "Odd please leave me alone" Jeremie says. "Forget Aelita you have some one that will care for you no matter what" Odd says. "I know i just don't want to be around Aelita anymore" Jeremie says sadly. "then where will you go" Odd says. "i will go live with Emily" Jeremie said . That is the last they would hear or see of Jeremie. Odd came back kinda sad but ok for the most part. Meanwhile Yumi was chatting to Aelita. "so you took that a lot better than i thought" Yumi said. "well believe it or not i kinda wanted Jeremie to break up with me" Aelita said. "really why" Yumi asked. Aelita blushed a little and said. "well i have a crush on Ulrich". " you do"? Yumi asks. A little embarrassed Aelita just says. "yes". "why Ulrich then". Yumi asks. "Well don't know something about him makes me like him". Aelita says. Yumi leaves Aelita alone and Joins Ulrich on the couch. "So Ulrich do you like Aelita" Yumi asked. "as a friend yeah but nothing else, why you ask" Ulrich replied. "no reason i just wanted to know" Yumi asked while starting to cuddle with him. Aelita cam out and saw them she did have a crush on Ulrich but couldn't ruin Yumi's relationship. So she just went to bed. The next day they got up went to work came home and went to bed. The next few days were like this but it was better than sitting at the factory homeless and jobless.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long wait i have a lot going on so bare with me. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hurry up and wait

It was a hot summer day. Aelita got a new job as a bar tender only because she was really good looking. Yumi got a new jot as a waitress. Ulrich and Odd now manage their own general store. It was rough Aelita was harassed and hit on the most. Yumi did put up with people's crap but she didn't have it as bad as Aelita did. Odd and Ulrich had it evenly well. They didn't get harassed or hit on but bitched at and needed. They didn't get much more than a TV and a better couch for the apartment. Aelita however felt she had a stalker. She was beginning to notice this person following her home. But she ignored him. A few days later at the bar Aelita works Ulrich comes in and sits at the stool. Aelita notices him and walks over to him and says. "so what will it be Ulrich" "get me your strongest scotch" Ulrich says kinda sadly. Aelita gets a shot glass and puts it in front of him. She then gets a bottle of discolored brownish bottle and fills his glass full of the brownish liquid. Then a man in a black trench coat waring black leather gloves, expensive sunglasses, and a black inspector/safari looking hat covering his face up. The man says i will have what he is having. "ID please" Aelita asked. The man pulls out his ID and shows her and puts it away. Aelita then gets him the strong scotch. Ulrich downs his drink and the mysterious man quickly drinks it up in small sips.

"You know what you have to do Ulrich" the man asks. "you know what will happen if you don't" he continues. "yeah i know" Ulrich replied. "good, same place same time, don't belate" the man says. The man then lays money down onto the counter and says to Aelita. "its for the both of us" the man leaves. Aelita picks up the money counts it and puts it into the cash register. And walks over to Ulrich looks him in the eye and says to him. "what does he want with you" "nothing" Ulrich says. "Don't bullshit me, i have heard what that man does" Aelita snaps. Ulrich looking at her back says. "don't worry about me" Ulrich leaves. Aelita takes their glasses and washes them and puts them away. Then two men come in and sit down at the bar. The one had a simple red t-shirt with and pants with black hair. He was built like a bouncer, strong upper and lower body. The other one was skinny and had a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt that said fuck you written across it. He was a red head punk with spiked leather pants and a wallet chain. Aelita walks up to them and says. "So what will it be boys" "Drinking alcoholic beverages is bad for the body and mind, give me a soda" the black haired one said. "me too" the red head said. So she got them a soda and walks over and starts cleaning some glasses. "i don't know about you but i would tap that sexy chick" the red headed man said to the black haired man.

The black haired man just back hands him and says. "get your mind out of the gutter" "what she is perfect, nice legs, excellent curves and body shape, and big boobs" the red head said. "hot she maybe, but you keep your thoughts about her to yourself or else you hear me" the black haired man said. "yeah i hear you" the red head said disappointed. "well i got to go, you get this one" the black haired man said and leaves. Aelita then walks over and takes the empty glass and cleans it. After work Aelita makes her way to the apartment passing alleyway after alleyway. She then felt someone grab her and pull her into the alleyway. The person had her in a master lock position and she couldn't squirm free. Aelita was tossed on the ground and the man started to rip her clothes off. Then she heard a thump the alleyway was too dark to see but she could only make out two people fighting. Then one of them pulled out a gun and shot twice. The other man dropped dead. Aelita picked up her shirt and put it on. Then the one figure put his gun away and asked. "are you alright Aelita" Aelita right away knew it was Ulrich. He offered his hand to help her up and he took it. They walked out of the alley way and met up with the mysterious man in the black trench coat. The mysterious man pulled out an envelope handed it to Ulrich and said. "good job, now here is your next mission briefings" ythe man walks away. Aelita was really confused. Everyone at the bar she works at always says that man was the mafia.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the Reviews but i am having huge computer problems. Without a hard drive its hard writing my fics of a live CD Linux distribution. And yes fellow Linux Users i am using Damn Small Linux. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Life is pain, Get over it **

Suddenly they heard a loud boom and shortly after sirens. "come on" Ulrich says grabbing Aelita's wrist. They ran and ran as far away from the loud explosion. The city just then broke out in a total chaos and riot. Fires everywhere people killing each other Ulrich then decides its time to leave. He takes Aelita out of the City and to Paris. They get a hotel room and camp out there for the rest of the night. Ulrich was tired he took out his gun and put the safe on and put it on the nightstand. He then plopped himself onto his double bed and fell asleep. Aelita just sat on the end of her double bed thinking who that man was and what happened. What she didn't know was that man was Franz Hopper, her father. She then crawled into bed turned off the light and went to sleep. Aelita woke up to a bloody room. There were two guys up against the wall and Ulrich's gun on the floor. She got out of bed and since she slept in her clothes went out into the hallway. And found Ulrich face down dead in a pol of his own blood. Aelita knelt down and checked his body for life and found he was dead. She cried her eyes out until the police came.

Aelita couldn't think of anything to do. She went to the coffee shop to get coffee. She went out for lunch and felt depressed and lonely. She was always told there were other fish in the sea but. Without Ulrich she felt half empty. She walked through the park and enjoyed the beauty of nature. But that didn't cheer her up at all. She then got a news paper and found out her friends were all dead Ulrich shot and killed. Odd and Yumi, killed by a bomb. Jeremie was killed in a fire during the riot in the city.

This made her even worse. She walked down the sidewalk and to the park sat down on a bench and cried for hours. Aelita then got a train ticket and went to the beach. It was a beautiful scene 5 story high cliffs with the ocean waves hammering the sides. The sun was setting and she sat at the edge of the cliffs enjoying the view she was in so much emotional pain. Her friends dead and home destroyed there was nothing else. Then she about about jumping. The rocks at the bottom would ensure i would die Aelita thought to herself.

"you know a lot of people were killed on these beaches" a voice behind her said. "June 6, 1944 D-Day the day where the allies stormed these beaches" the voice behind her continued. Aelita didn't turn around to see who it was, she didn't care either. "don't add to the thousands that died here" the voice said. Aelita wasn't convinced, she still wanted to jump."its a nice view especially now that the sun is setting" the voice said. Then a colored man in a snow white suit sat down beside her. The man had brown eyes and had Grey short cut hair. Hist tie was white, his coat, shirt, and pants too. He wasn't wearing shoes either. "


End file.
